doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doctor Who Episodenguide
frame Staffel 1 right|250px *001 - An Unearthly Child *002 - The Daleks *003 - The Edge of Destruction *004 - Marco Polo *005 - The Keys of Marinus *006 - The Aztecs *007 - The Sensorites *008 - The Reign of Terror Staffel 2 right|250px *009 - Planet of Giants *010 - The Dalek Invasion of Earth *011 - The Rescue *012 - The Romans *013 - The Web Planet *014 - The Crusade *015 - The Space Museum *016 - The Chase *017 - The Time Meddler Staffel 3 right|250px *018 - Galaxy 4 *019 - Mission to the Unknown *020 - The Myth Makers *021 - The Daleks' Master Plan *022 - The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve *023 - The Ark *024 - The Celestial Toymaker *025 - The Gunfighters *026 - The Savages *027 - The War Machines Staffel 4 right|250px *028 - The Smugglers *029 - The Tenth Planet *030 - The Power of the Daleks *031 - The Highlanders *032 - The Underwater Menace *034 - The Macra Terror *035 - The Faceless Ones *036 - The Evil of the Daleks Staffel 5 right|250px *037 - The Tomb of the Cybermen *038 - The Abominable Snowmen *039 - The Ice Warriors *040 - The Enemy of the World *041 - The Web of Fear *042 - Fury from the Deep *043 - The Wheel in Space Staffel 6 right|250px *044 - The Dominators *045 - The Mind Robber *046 - The Invasion *047 - The Krotons *048 - The Seeds of Death *049 - The Space Pirates *050 - The War Games Staffel 7 right|250px *051 - Spearhead from Space *052 - Doctor Who and the Silurians *053 - The Ambassadors of Death *054 - Inferno right|250px Staffel 8 *055 - Terror of the Autons *056 - The Mind of Evil *057 - The Claws of Axos *058 - Colony in Space *059 - The Dæmons right|250px Staffel 9 *060 - Day of the Daleks *061 - The Curse of Peladon *062 - The Sea Devils *063 - The Mutants *064 - The Time Monster right|250px Staffel 10 *065 - The Three Doctors *066 - Carnival of Monsters *067 - Frontier in Space *068 - Planet of the Daleks *069 - The Green Death right|250px Staffel 11 *070 - The Time Warrior *071 - Invasion of the Dinosaurs *072 - Death to the Daleks *073 - The Monster of Peladon *074 - Planet of the Spiders right|250px Staffel 12 *075 - Robot *076 - The Ark in Space *077 - The Sontaran Experiment *078 - Genesis of the Daleks *079 - Revenge of the Cybermen Staffel 13 *080 - Terror of the Zygons *081 - Planet of Evil *082 - Pyramids of Mars *083 - The Android Invasion *084 - The Brain of Morbius *085 - The Seeds of Doom Staffel 14 *086 - The Masque of Mandragora *087 - The Hand of Fear *088 - The Deadly Assassin *089 - The Face of Evil *090 - The Robots of Death *091 - The Talons of Weng-Chiang Staffel 15 *092 - Horror of Fang Rock *093 - The Invisible Enemy *094 - Image of the Fendahl *095 - The Sun Makers *096 - Underworld *097 - The Invasion of Time Staffel 16 *098 - The Ribos Operation *099 - The Pirate Planet *100 - The Stones of Blood *101 - The Androids of Tara *102 - The Power of Kroll *103 - The Armageddon Factor Staffel 17 *104 - Destiny of the Daleks *105 - City of Death *106 - The Creature from the Pit *107 - Nightmare of Eden *108 - The Horns of Nimon *109 - Shada Staffel 18 *110 - The Leisure Hive *111 - Meglos *112 - Full Circle *113 - State of Decay *114 - Warriors' Gate *115 - The Keeper of Traken *116 - Logopolis Staffel 19 *117 - Castrovalva *118 - Four to Doomsday *119 - Kinda *120 - The Visitation *121 - Black Orchid *122 - Earthshock *123 - Time-Flight Staffel 20 *124 - Arc of Infinity *125 - Snakedance *126 - Mawdryn Undead *127 - Terminus *128 - Enlightenment *129 - The King's Demons *130 - The Five Doctors Staffel 21 *131 - Warriors of the Deep *132 - The Awakening *133 - Frontios *134 - Resurrection of the Daleks *135 - Planet of Fire *136 - The Caves of Androzani *137 - The Twin Dilemma Staffel 22 *138 - Attack of the Cybermen *139 - Vengeance on Varos *140 - The Mark of the Rani *141 - The Two Doctors *142 - Timelash *143 - Revelation of the Daleks Staffel 23 The Trial of a Time Lord *144 - The Mysterious Planet *145 - Mindwarp *146 - Terror of the Vervoids *147 - The Ultimate Foe Staffel 24 right *148 - Time and the Rani *149 - Paradise Towers *150 - Delta and the Bannermen *151 - Dragonfire Staffel 25 *152 - Remembrance of the Daleks *153 - The Happiness Patrol *154 - Silver Nemesis *155 - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Staffel 26 *156 - Battlefield *157 - Ghost Light *158 - The Curse of Fenric *159 - Survival TV-Film *160 - Doctor Who Staffel 27 *161 - Rose *162 - The End of the World *163 - The Unquiet Dead *164 - Aliens of London *165 - World War Three *166 - Dalek *167 - The Long Game *168 - Father's Day *169 - The Empty Child *170 - The Doctor Dances *171 - Boom Town *172 - Bad Wolf *173 - The Parting of the Ways Staffel 28 *Children in Need Special *174 - The Christmas Invasion (Weihnachtsspecial) *175 - New Earth *176 - Tooth and Claw *177 - School Reunion *178 - The Girl in the Fireplace *179 - Rise of the Cybermen *180 - The Age of Steel *181 - The Idiot's Lantern *182 - The Impossible Planet *183 - The Satan Pit *184 - Love & Monsters *185 - Fear Her *186 - Army of Ghosts *187 - Doomsday *188 - The Runaway Bride (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 29 *190 - Smith and Jones *191 - The Shakespeare Code *192 - Gridlock *193 - Daleks in Manhattan *194 - Evolution of the Daleks *195 - The Lazarus Experiment *196 - 42 *197 - Human Nature *198 - The Family of Blood *199 - Blink *200 - Utopia *201 - The Sound of Drums *202 - Last of the Time Lords *203 - Time Crash (Children in Need-Special) *204 - Voyage of the Damned (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 30 *205 - Partners in Crime *206 - The Fires of Pompeii *207 - Planet of the Ood *208 - The Sontaran Stratagem (1/2) *209 - The Poison Sky (2/2) *210 - The Doctor's Daughter *211 - The Unicorn and the Wasp *212 - Silence in the Library (1/2) *213 - Forest of the Dead (2/2) *214 - Midnight *215 - Turn Left *216 - The Stolen Earth (1/2) *217 - Journey's End (2/2) *218 - The Next Doctor *219 - Planet of the Dead *220 - The Waters of Mars *221 - The End of Time Staffel 31 Staffel 32 Staffel 33 Kategorie: Doctor Who Episoden